


[Podfic] No Man's Land

by watery_weasel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: Where he walked was neutral ground. It had been for as long as he could remember. It was one place guaranteed never to be touched by the world and all its complications. Free of Overwatch, of the UN, of the IJC, of Talon, of any organization that might be concerned about the occupants otherwise. This was that narrow swath of land between the trenches, the terra nullius, the land that belonged to no one.





	[Podfic] No Man's Land

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Man's Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373950) by [ClockworkCourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier). 



> Reader's Notes: There is such a severe lack of Overwatch Podfic and I'm aching for it, and you know what they say-- BE the change you want to see in the world. In all seriousness I did some new stuff I've never done with a podfic before, mostly by including music for the first time ever. But I had to include this song as it is my quintessential Jack/Gabe song and not enough people have heard it.

**Title:** No Man's Land  
**Author:** ClockworkCourier  
**Reader:** Wateryweasel  
**Music:** [Cold Day In Heaven by Delta Rae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fboxZJRty88)  
**Length:** 53:51  
  
[{ S T R E A M }](http://wateryweasel.parakaproductions.com/audiofic/noman'sland+music.mp3)  
  
[{ T E X T }](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7373950)

[{ D O W N L O A D }](https://www.sendspace.com/file/yzrfqs)


End file.
